Beautiful Happiness
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Ichigo's and Yusei's child has finally came to the world and the star-crossed lovers couldn't be more happy than this.


Yusei pace back and forth impatiently and nervously. It's been an hour since his wife gone in labor but to him, it felt like forever. When he first found out that Ichigo was pregnant, that she was carrying his child, there were no words express of how happy he was looking forward of being the father of this child and that Ichigo is the one carrying his child. He made sure that Ichigo was lying down and relax so she wouldn't stress herself or the baby for the past nine months. The more she reach to her time giving birth, the more Yusei was protected of her.

And now, the baby is going to be born here in the Fourth Division today. And it was driving Yusei nuts since he has to wait in the waiting room since Captain Unohana and the other doctors and nurses wouldn't let him in. He could hear Ichigo's groans of pain. He wanted nothing more but to be there by her side and help her through the pain she's feeling of giving birth. Yusei continued to pace back and forth until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see it was Jack who smiled at him with reassurement with Crow right beside him.

"You need to relax Yusei. I know that you're worrying and all but Ichigo is doing fine. She's a tough, strong woman. I highly doubt she'll give up that easily." Crow said.

"I know. I just can't help but worry about her." Yusei sigh.

He decided to take a seat and wait.

Another hour has past until finally Captain Unohana came in the waiting room. Yusei quickly got up from his seat and made his way to Unohana.

"Well? How is she and the baby? Are they both alright?" Yusei ask quickly before Unohana shut him up by rising her hand to calm him down.

"Ichigo is fine. She has giving birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. The delivery was a success." Unohana said.

Yusei sighed in both great relief and happiness that he wanted to cry in tears of joy. The baby has finally been born. His baby girl has finally came. He was a father. And there are no words to be spoken of.

"Would you like to see your wife and newborn daughter?" Unohana ask, smiling at him and gestured her hand to the door that lead to Ichigo and their newly born daughter. Yusei nod his head and went to the room where Ichigo and newly born daughter is.

He went inside the room to see Ichigo who was tired and exhausted, was holding a bundle of soft pink blanket that he assume is his baby. Ichigo look up and smile at her husband.

"Hey Yusei. How are you doing?" Ichigo greeted Yusei.

"I should be the one to ask you that." he snorted as he took a seat on the bed beside her.

"How are you holding there babe?" Yusei ask as he press a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm doing fine Yusei. And so is our daughter." Ichigo smile at Yusei as she handed him the pink bundle of blanket.

Yusei took in the bundle of pink blanket and took a peek inside and his eyes widen in shock. There she was. His daughter. His beautiful, gorgeous baby girl staring at him with curious chocolate brown eyes. She has silky black hair with yellow streaks on her short bangs and flawless soft peach skin. He smile softly at her and he brought out a finger for her to grasp on. Surprisingly she got a strong tiny little grip on his finger.

"She's beautiful." Yusei mumble as he stroked his daughter's silky black hair and cradling her to his chest.

"She got your charming looks." Ichigo smile at her husband's happiness.

"She got your gorgeous eyes and skin color." Yusei smile back at his wife fondly.

"What should we name her?" Ichigo ask.

Yusei look down at his daughter and turn to smile at Ichigo.

"Hoshiko. Hoshiko Fudo." Yusei answer as he pass Rose to Ichigo and smile down at his precious daughter.

"Hoshiko… I like it. It suits her so well." Ichigo said as she rest her head on Yusei's shoulder and continued to watch her daughter while Yusei rest his head on top of hers. He press a soft, gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

The two happily star-crossed lovers continued to watch their newborn child. No word have been spoken. Nor it need to be. For this is indeed a beautiful happiness.


End file.
